


That One Time Jim Followed the Prime Directive-- Sort Of (Altairian Sugar)

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this <a href="http://lettersfromeleanorrigby.tumblr.com/post/41328873436/on-altair-vii-there-are-entire-linguistics"> gifset</a> at my tumblr.  Silliness and eye-rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Jim Followed the Prime Directive-- Sort Of (Altairian Sugar)

On Altair VII, there are entire linguistics classes devoted to trying to figure out what The Great High Captain Most Captain and High Lord Doctor McCoy are saying, as they, in their wisdom, did not leave their translators behind to assist historians in capturing this recording of a silenced bridge conference captured in response to the planet’s distress call. 

There is no doubt, however, that whatever it was, it was of great import and most likely bore upon the resolution of the Altairian Sugar Flood of 2563.

(“Goddamnit, you’re not beamin’ down, it’s a fuckin’ flood o’ molasses, you’re allergic to sugar!”

"I’ll be wearing a suit!"

"Send Spock, he’s not allergic!"

"He’s also as diplomatic as a goddamned horta, these people need eye contact, Bones!"

"Your sleepin’ with them won’t solve the fuckin’ molasses flood if you’re all out in hives! Those suits are for the vacuum of space, not molten hot sugar!"

"Then get Scotty to fix the suits, damnit, he did that thing after that thing with the vaporized chlorine with the pool on deck five, he’ll come up with something, but I’m going down in an hour whether you like it or not!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Asshole."

"Moron. Scotty! Goddamnit! Answer the comm! Our fool captain wants to lend someone some sugar again!")


End file.
